The FrogPrince
by Kit2000
Summary: It's a fairytale with Yahiro and Megumi as main characters!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello everyone! Here I am with my new story "The Frog-Prince". It's a fairytale with Yahiro and Megumi as main characters! I just came from St. Petersburg overwhelmed with new emotions and inspiration! *.* it was really a trip of a life time!!! For those who read my story "A Fairytale" you will understand what I mean ^~

I hope you will enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it ^^

Leave me your reviews please!

So, here is the story.

_**The**__** Frog-Prince**_

Once upon a time there lived an old King who had a son. But unfortunately, the heir didn't justify his father's expectations. He had a hot temper that he couldn't control, and yet he held himself very cold towards the others.

The King was suffering. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't give the ruling of the Kingdom to his son because he knew, people would be miserable having a King like Prince Yahiro.

So one day the King rode to his good friend and Prince's godmother's palace.

"I don't know what to do, Karino. Your godson grew up and turned into a handsome young man with a heart of stone. He used to be such a nice boy when he was a child. But now, he is cruel and arrogant. What happened to my boy?"

And an old white-haired man threw his face on his palm in despair.

An auburn-haired woman listened to his every word very attentively.

"My dear friend" she spoke. "I am very upset to hear that my godson became a ruthless person. Of course I'm sharing your sorrow with you, but we have to do something until it's too late".

"But what can we do? He doesn't listen to me and I'm afraid that you will not get any other treatment than me" exclaimed the King.

The woman smiled sadly and said.

"I know, but I can't stand seeing my godson losing his humaneness. I wish him to become a great ruler with sincere and compassionate heart".

"And what are you planning to do?"

"It will be hard for us but especially for him. But believe me, it's for his own sake".

"So tell me, Karino, how can we help him?"

"We have to make him go through one hardship" said the woman and added "but if he doesn't pass it, he will never be the same again".

The King rubbed his chin in a deep thought. As a parent, he didn't want his only child to face difficulties, but as a ruler, he wanted to leave a decent heir after he passed away.

"I agree. Now tell me your plan and please, be careful to him. He is still a child, an ambitious one, but a child none the less".

And they discussed their next actions to bring Prince Yahiro's best personality.

_**OooooO**_

The day of celebration had come. There was a tremendous ball for Prince Yahiro's 18th Birthday. Lots of guests were invited to share this great event.

Despite the fact that it was his birthday, Prince paid no attention to his guests. He held himself distant and cold. Every person who tried to approach him and give him their best wishes received a death glare of his violet eyes. People started to be afraid of the next monarch of the Kingdom.

"My dear friends!"

A female's voice filled the ballroom where the celebration was held. The orchestra lowered the volume of the music so that everyone could hear what an auburn-haired woman wanted to say.

"We all came here today to greet my godson with his 18th Birthday and wish him to have a long and happy life and to become a great ruler with a sense of justice and love for his people".

She came closer to the annoyed heir and gave him a glass of red wine.

"Will you share this perfect wine with your godmother?"

He smirked and gifted the woman with a despiteful look.

"I'm not going to have a drink with an old hag like you".

Karino summoned all her willpower to hold her temper after hearing that brat's comment.

"Even if I want to drink it for your health and well-being?"

Prince arched his eyebrow elegantly and took the glass from her hand.

"Only if it concerns me".

"It's _only_ for you r sake" a mysterious smile appeared on the lady's lips as Prince Yahiro brought the glass to his mouth and drank the red liquid that looked like wine.

"Why are you staring at me, baba?" he asked irritated when he noticed that she was watching him not even blinking.

"I want to know what form you will take" was her reply.

He didn't understand anything and turned to leave sharply, but a sudden wave of pain sliced his body, causing Prince to fall on his knees and wrap his arms around his ribs.

Guests began to panic. They witnessed as the young man was crying out in pain and trying to take a deep breath but couldn't. And when he wanted to say something between gasps from unbearable pain, his body shined in a golden light and the next moment he vanished.

All guests were shocked as much as the King himself. Only Karino didn't show those emotions. Her face held a sad expression as she looked at Prince's clothes that were lying on the floor at the same spot the boy was a minute ago.

"What happened to Prince Yahiro?" those questions filled the hall.

The King approached his son's abandoned clothes and took them in his hands.

"My boy…What have I done?"

The old man's eyes showed crystal tears.

A "kwa" sound reached his ears as he brought the royal heir's clothes to his face.

The auburn-haired woman came closer to the King and took the costume from his hands only to find a little green frog was sitting on the monarch's palms.

"What is it?" asked the King in disbelieve.

_End of chapter 1_

A/N I hope you liked it ^^ Send me your reviews! I will be very glad! I hope the next chapter will come very soon! I planned to make this fic a one-chaptered one, but I have not so much time nowadays, so I decided to make it multi-chaptered ^^'' I think there will be 3-4 short chapters. You sould agree with me that it's better to read a little chapter every 2-3 days than waiting for a long fic to appear in who knows when T.T So, be gentle and stay tuned with my works! I appreciate my every reader!!! Thank you very much!

By the way, how do English-speakers pronounce the sound of frog's language?? O.o''' In Russian it's "kwa" and in English? Could someone help me please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm back with the 2d chapter! Thanks everyone who sent me reviews! No matter how tired I was after work, I sat and typed the 2d chapter! All thanks to you, guys! Your reviews stimulate my typing ahaha.

So, let's read the next chapter, shall we?

**The Frog-Prince**

_**Chapter 2**_

"What is it?" asked the King in disbelieve.

"It's your son" she said sadly. "He turned into a frog because this is what his heart looks like now. It is as cold, nasty and indifferent as a frog. I didn't think that he could fall so low".

The frog was blowing its chest and making "kwa" sounds.

"Please, forgive me, Yahiro" begged the white-haired man. "I only wanted you to become a good person again. I didn't know that it would turn out like this. Forgive me, my son!"

Karino took the frog from its father's hands carefully and looked into its violet eyes instantly.

"You have to learn how to rely on the others, my dear godson. There is only one way to break the spell. If someone falls in love with you while you are a frog, you will become a human again, but if there is no one who can love a frog, then…I'm afraid you have no other chance…"

The frog-Prince's eyes widened.

And the woman continued.

"You will live in a pond with other 100 frogs and we will try to help you".

The King cleared his throat and announced.

"Listen everyone! All girls and women at the age of 16-25 are allowed to help Prince Yahiro to turn back into his human form. They have to find Prince among the frogs in a pond and fall in love with him! The winner will get a noble status or become the next Queen; it depends on Prince's decision. It is a word of a King!"

All guests got very excited and whispers could be heard in the hall.

And so a little green royal frog began its new life in a pond among noisy frogs. The "competition" started the same day the accident happened. Lots of noble and common girls came to the pond to find the Prince from the first attempt, but everything was useless. They couldn't find a royal frog among similar green creatures.

Prince Yahiro was sure that somebody would find him and break the spell, so he wasn't that upset about the whole thing. But 6 months had passed and he still hadn't gained his human form. The faith and confidence that helped him to live during all that time began fading away from his cold heart. For the first time in his life he felt fatally miserable. Every time he looked at his reflection on the water, he felt disgust and despair. It seemed that no one in the world could love a cold green nasty and sleazy frog even if the frog was Prince Charming.

The pond was damp, the neighbors were noisy and the heart was empty. The image of his childhood friend was running through his mind more often those days.

**OooooO**

A carriage of a music troupe entered the main gates of the Saiga Kingdom. A young girl was preparing for the concert that they were going to set on the public square. She was going to sing a song and she couldn't calm herself down from excitement. It had been 8 years since she left those castle walls. Her father was a royal violin player in the castle. The King treated him like a friend. When His Majesty asked her father about his dream, the musician said that he wanted to become a wanderer and make his own little music troupe, that would travel with him. The King loved his loyal violin payer and it was hard for him to make a decision, but he allowed the man to leave the castle and make his dream come true. Also the ruler added that he would always be a special guest in the Kingdom.

And it was 8 years ago. Now the girl grew up and turned into a pretty young lady with an angelic voice. She remembered how she used to play in the castle with other kids and those remembrances brought a warm smile to her pink lips.

But something terrible happened. She heard people speaking about some spell and that Prince Yahiro became very cruel and cold-hearted; and someone had casted a spell on him at his 18th Birthday. The girl was so shocked to hear those rumors that she felt as her heart tightened in her chest.

Prince Yahiro? Cruel and cold-hearted? A spell? What was it all about?

After the concert the troupe went to see the King. When the old ruler saw his dear friend, he jumped from the throne and ran to hug the person who used to be the best violin player in the Kingdom.

"Your Majesty! I believe you remember my daughter Megumi" the musician said with a smile pushing the girl forward carefully.

A brown-haired maiden made a curtsey to the King and smiled shyly.

"My-my…of course I remember this little angel! You've become a real beauty, Megumi" exclaimed the old man in a fatherly manner.

And after those words, the girl summoned all her courage and said.

"Your Majesty, how is Prince Yahiro doing? I would like to see him if it doesn't bother him".

The King's face saddened. He sat on his throne slowly and put his forehead on his palm.

"My dear child, unfortunately you can't see him now. Something awful happened and it's my entire fault!"

"Please, your Majesty, tell me what happened. I don't want to believe the rumors that Prince Yahiro became an evil person. I know him better than that". Her voice was filled with determination.

The King shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's true. He used to be a good boy when he was a child but then something happened and his heart turned into stone. He became very distant, cold and merciless towards everyone. And then I made a mistake. I agreed to cast a spell on him to make him gain his humanness back, but it turned out to be completely opposite. He lost his human form and turned into an animal that was the closest to describe his heart condition…"

"…And…what is he now?" the girl asked terrified.

"He turned into a frog. That's what his heart looks like…as cold, sleazy and nasty as a frog".

Megumi gasped, covering her mouth with her palms. Her eyes filled with tears of terror as she heard the King's last words.

"But is there any way to break the spell?" she asked desperately, after recovering from shock.

How? How could Prince Yahiro become a person the King described? She knew him too well. They used to be good friends when she still lived in the castle. And now…hearing that he became that terrible…she didn't want to believe it at all! It couldn't be true!

"Yes, there is one way. Only true love can break the spell. If there is a girl who can fall in love with him in his frog form, he will become a human again. But it seems there is no use, since nobody has managed to break the spell during these 6 months. And I can't find him among those frogs myself! I lost him! I'm the worst father!"

Megumi felt as her heart was going to tear apart from all the misery she felt.

"I wanted him to gain his good personality back, but in the end he lost everything he had" the old monarch couldn't stop crying. "But how could I leave such a cruel heir after my death? People would have suffered if they had a ruler as Yahiro".

"Your Majesty! Please, let me see him. I want to make sure that everything you are telling is true. It's hard to believe, you know". Megumi stepped forward and bowed.

The King sighed.

"Of course you may go and try if you ever find him. It was one of conditions to make him live among other frogs, so that he could feel how pathetic he was thinking that he was the greatest. Well, nothing can be helped now. Go, my child, and let Heavens help you to find him".

And she did. When she reached the pond, she was surprised to see lots of identical green creatures.

"_It will be very hard to find him here_" the girl thought and began to pray.

_**End of chapter 2**_

A/N So, this is it! I hope you liked it! Send me your review if you want to read the next chapter sooner ^^''' By the way, I used Tadashi's mother as Yahiro's godmother. Actually I couldn't find any other woman from S.A. anime for this role. oO So, if you didn't understand who Karino was, I am telling you that she is Tadashi's mother (I don't remember her name ^^''').

Till the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So, I received your reviews, my dear readers and they really helped me to get a grip of my tired self and type the 3d chapter today! Thanks for encouragement!

So, let's read the next chapter, shall we?

**The Frog-Prince**

_**Chapter 3**_

Two days had passed and she still couldn't find him. She knew that she had only one attempt and she didn't want to waste it right away. Megumi was watching every frog, their every move and habit. On the fifth day of observation, she thought that she had finally found the certain creature she was searching for.

All other frogs were occupied with their frogs' little business. Some of them were blowing their chests, some were making noisy sounds, and the others were swimming, jumping or catching the "food" with their long and ugly tongues.

But there was the only one that sat on a distant water-lily and watched its reflection on the water.

She knew right away that it was him, but decided not to rush and just make sure if her conclusion was right or not.

Megumi stepped into the water and started to approach the lonely green creature.

When it heard the sound of someone's approaching, the frog glanced at a newcomer without interest, then it turned its back to the girl and was ready to jump from its spot but gentle hands captured it and didn't let go.

He understood that it was one of those stupid females who wanted to get a status of nobility if they broke the spell. But he was sick and tired of that. It happened before. Someone would pick him up, not even realizing that they had made a right choice, but nothing happened. He still couldn't get his human form back.

Because no one could fall in love with an ugly frog.

"Here you are!" he heard a melodic voice. "I have finally found you, but why did you want to escape? Aren't you tired of being this green?" she giggled lightly and turned him in her hands so that she could see his muzzle.

He saw her gentle smile and it made him remember his childhood friend again. She had the same unique smile as this girl had.

"You have the same expressive violet eyes as before. I'm so glad that I've found you!" with those words she pressed the frog to her chest and began stroking it tenderly.

"Don't be afraid. Everything will be fine. We will find the way to break the spell together, I promise".

He could hear the sound of her heartbeat. It was so calming and pleasant. He closed his eyes and for the first time in his life he wanted to trust someone. This girl was so careful and kind, not like other females who had been coming here to find _their_ happiness. This girl was talking about him, she understood his misery and he wanted to believe, to trust her and no one else.

"My dear, my poor Prince Yahiro, how I wish I could help you! How I wish we could talk and laugh as we used to do. Please, come back! There is no need to suffer anymore. You deserve happiness too!"

And as those words slipped her tongue, a bright golden light filled the pond.

The brown-haired maiden had to shut her eyes or else she could become blind. She felt as the frog in her hands was getting bigger and heavier with every second. The next moment she heard a loud splash sound and opened her eyes.

There, right before her, Prince Yahiro stood with his hair soaking wet. He was coughing and rubbing his eyes to make the water come out of his violet pools. The water reached his bare chest and the sight of his uncovered upper body made the girl lower her head and blush madly.

When he finished those procedures, the young man looked at his savior and gasped.

It was her! It was really her!

"Megumi?!"

The said girl looked up at him slowly with her cheeks still burning from embarrassment.

"Is that really you?"

She nodded and a second later she found herself pressed to his warm yet wet chest. He wrapped his arms around her petite body while hugging her like there was no tomorrow.

"It's you! It's really you, Megumi! It has been 8 years! How I missed you! Why did you leave without saying a word?"

Those questions fell on her like hundreds of snowballs. So could someone tell her what part of him was cruel, merciless and violent at the moment? She didn't see any signs of it.

"I missed you, I missed you so much…" he kept on whispering those words in her hair that was swaying on the water. She didn't notice as her own hands hugged him back and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"I missed you too, your Highness".

He held her even tighter after hearing her angelic voice. He was afraid that if he let her go, she would disappear again.

"Cut out the formalities. Call me by my name as you used to do when we were kids".

She smiled. How she missed him all that time!

"Megumi, when did you return? I thought I will never see you again!" he said emotionally not letting her go from his secure embrace.

"We came here to give a concert, then we met your father and he told us about you. I couldn't believe that you became the person they all described. You can't be cruel and arrogant. You are the Yahiro I know. I am glad that those rumors were just a fake".

She looked up at him and noticed as his face saddened. He lowered his head, afraid to meet her innocent eyes.

"It was true, Megumi. I was a terrible person who lost the senses of justice and responsibility. I was an arrogant, distant, spoilt and my heart was evil and cold. I feel so ashamed of what I have done in the past".

Yahiro felt a warm palm on his cheek and it made him look at the girl he cared so much.

"But now you understand your mistakes, don't you? I just wonder what could happen that it changed you so much".

He chuckled bitterly.

"I'm afraid if I tell you the reason, you will hate me".

"I will not" she said with confidence.

He felt as her body shivered a little in his hands.

"You are cold, Megumi. Let's go to the castle and I will tell you everything there".

She nodded and they started to walk out of the cool water of the pond. But when the water reached their waists, Prince stopped.

"What's wrong?" she asked surprised by his sudden hesitation.

"I guess I cant's go with you any further. I'm completely naked".

The girl's face coloured red as well as his.

"I…I'll go and ask someone to help!" she squealed and was about to dash to the castle when a woman's voice interrupted her intentions suddenly.

"There is no need to, dear".

Both teens looked at the woman who appeared out of nowhere. She had Prince's clean clothes in her hands and she placed them on the grass in high bushes.

"You may put them on, dear godson".

And she turned her back to him making Megumi follow her example.

He was embarrassed to no limits but did what he was told. 5 minutes later Prince was ready to go.

"I knew this day would come and I'm glad that this girl managed to break the spell. Do you know what it means, Yahiro?"

The royal heir looked at his godmother somehow confused.

"It means that this girl didn't look at your form but at your heart. And now, imagine what could she see in your heart if she met you 7 months ago?" Karino was watching his reaction and she didn't get upset with what she saw.

Prince lowered his head guilty and barely whispered.

"A cold, heartless and ugly frog".

"Now, do you understand why I decided to put a spell on you? It's better to fall in love with a frog outside a person than inside of him. And this girl proved that a true pure love can defeat darkness inside your heart, Yahiro".

"I want to apologize for everything I have done, godmother. Please, forgive me" and he bowed to the auburn-haired woman.

Her eyes filled with tears of happiness. She came closer to him and hugged him motherly.

"I'm glad you are back, Yahiro. I was afraid that there wouldn't be a single girl that could save you from your misery. But fortunately, there was".

Megumi was so startled with that entire situation that she didn't notice how she got dressed in a new dry dress and how the three of them ended up in the castle.

The King was hugging his son and crying from joy, and then he would hug Megumi and keep on telling her the words of gratitude.

"Ask whatever you please!" exclaimed the King. "I will do everything to thank you for saving my son!"

Brown eyes met violet ones.

"I…I don't need anything. I just want Yahiro to be happy, that's all I want" was her shy reply.

The old ruler was surprised by her words and he didn't know how to react. But then he heard his heir's voice.

"Father, you must make her wish come true!"

The King looked at his son with more surprised eyes than before.

Prince continued, coming closer to the girl.

"I will be happy only if Megumi marries me".

"What?!" both the King and Megumi gasped.

"If she is not by my side, than you won't be able to fulfill her wish, father" Yahiro explained calmly, taking her hand in his.

He looked at her with so much care and tenderness, that she forgot how to breathe.

"Be my Queen, Megumi".

The brown-haired maiden looked at him with widened eyes while he was smiling at her so sincerely.

"I…"she swallowed hard "It's so sudden!" her eyes filled with tears "I don't know!!!"

And with those words she dashed away covering her face with her hands as hot tears were rolling down her pink cheeks.

"Megumi!" Prince cried and ran after her, leaving both fathers standing there in a total astonishment.

Only Karino was smiling understandingly and approvingly.

_**End of chapter 3**_

A/N So, how was the 3d chapter? Review, my dear friends! ^^ Only the last chapter left. I hope it will be updated soon. And if you want to read it sooner, you know what to do, ne? haha! Push the green bottom!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello my nearest and dearest! I'm back with the last chapter! I'm very satisfied with myself. I just forced my lazy and tired self to sit and type the last part of this fairytale and I did it! *_* Yey for me haha.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and just read this story without leaving a review (I know, you are here haha), because my traffic shows high results haha. Thanks! Though, I'd rather read your reviews, guys, and know what you like or dislike in my story.

Ok, enough of that. I'm giving you the last chapter and I hope you will like it as much as my sis and I do ^_~

**The Frog-Prince**

_**Chapter 4**_

"Megumi, wait up!" he kept on calling for her but she didn't listen and continued running through the picturesque night garden.

"Why are you running away from me?"

"Leave me alone, Yahiro!" she cried between panting.

He couldn't leave everything like that. He had to look into her gorgeous chocolate orbs and find out what was wrong.

So Prince made a quick movement forward and caught her by the arm, causing them both to fall on soft green grass.

Yahiro ended up on top of her, but he didn't notice it and was trying to catch his breath.

"Let me go!" she said hopelessly knowing that he wouldn't.

"Why did you run away?" he asked searching for her eyes, but she refused to look at him. She didn't like the idea that her hands were pinned by his, or else she could smack him for such stupidity.

"Your proposal is nonsense, Yahiro. You're a Prince and I'm a common girl, a musician's daughter to that! Do you know what it means? We don't belong together. We live in different worlds and…"

"Is it all you wanted to say?" he interrupted her with annoyance in his tone. "I don't see any problem at all. It was your wish and my father will grant it. The main question is that—do _you_ want to be with me, to become my Queen and share your life with me?"

She shut her eyes and a loud sob escaped her throat.

"It's so sudden. I don't know. You are too forceful, Yahiro. Please, let me go," she tried to struggle but it was pointless. He held her hands tightly yet carefully. "You are so cruel".

"And you love me".

"Huh?" his statement made her turn her head sharply and look at him with widened eyes. "What made you think this way?"

He smirked briefly.

"You proved it in the pond yourself, remember? Only true and pure love could break the spell. So? Will you try to convince me in opposite or will you just admit the obvious and agree to become my Queen?"

"Stop teasing me, Yahiro!" Megumi's cheeks turned bright red and she began kicking him as hard as her position allowed her.

"I'm not teasing you. If you are afraid, I understand. I'm scared too, because I have been dreaming of this moment for 8 years and now, when it has finally come, I can't organize it the way I want!"

He sighed heavily and gazed into her eyes tenderly yet a little sadly.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you since I was 10. But the day I summoned all my courage, you just left without saying goodbye".

"But you were at your uncle's castle back then" she said totally surprised by his sincere words.

"It doesn't matter!" his cheeks flushed. "You left and I felt empty. I realized that there was no one to trust and rely on in this world. I didn't want to play with others, I felt betrayed. And all I could do was giving the others a cold shoulder. Yes, I became distant, cruel even brutal and cold-hearted. I didn't trust anyone. And when I turned 18, my father and my godmother decided to cast a spell on me in order to reveal my good nature. They didn't know that I was miserable all that time because you were away. But now…you are here" his voice got gentler. "You came and saved me from that terrible feeling of emptiness in my heart. Thank you…"

His eyes softened and a light smile appeared on his good-shaped lips.

"Now, when I can see you, look into your eyes, feel your warmth, touch your hair, hear your sweet voice… I want to say those words I couldn't tell you 8 years ago".

After saying that last he let go of her left hand and brushed her cheek with his fingers carefully.

"I love you, Megumi".

Lots of new emotions rushed through her, forcing the girl to tremble under the pressure of his body. It was the first time someone had ever confessed to her.

"I love you even after you left me, even after not getting a single letter from you. I still love you. Do you know how much I missed you? I was turning to stone, I was going insane and…I was losing myself".

"Is it true?" she gazed at his sad face, laying her free hand on his cheek. He leaned in for the touch.

"It is" was his frank reply.

"I didn't know that I caused you so much pain and sorrow. Forgive me, Yahiro. I really didn't mean to make you suffer. I wanted to say goodbye, but you were not in the castle, so…"

"There is only one way for your to get my forgiveness" he interrupted her, taking her hand away from his face and pinning it to the ground next to her head again. Then he announced with power and confidence in his smooth voice.

"Stay by my side by marrying me. There is no way that I will let you go away anymore".

"Yahiro, you are embarrassing me!" she began struggling again but the result was the same.

Prince arched his eyebrow elegantly while a knowing smirk was playing on his lips.

"So, you answer?"

"I will!" she shouted at his face while hers was all furious and red. "Are you happy now? I will! Now get off of me or I'll scream and if I lose my precious voice, you will pay for that!"

But sudden warmth on her mouth interrupted her little outburst. When she realized what happened, her eyes widened in indescribable shock.

"Shhh…" he whispered, caressing her lips with his. "I won't forgive myself if you harm your angelic voice because of me".

She wanted to protest but couldn't. All her body got limp due to the new sensation she was feeling right now. Yahiro took her first kiss without asking for permission. But somehow…she wasn't upset with this fact.

His shy touches to her lips were gentle and soft, and soon Megumi found herself closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She didn't even notice when he freed her hands and when his arms embraced her lovingly.

The kiss didn't last long. Both teens were not experienced in that way of showing affection they had for each other.

And so, when Prince raised his head a little and looked into her innocent chocolate orbs, he said.

"I'll ask you once again. Will you become my Queen and share your life with me?"

The maiden smiled shyly at him and nodded.

"I will".

He chuckled not believing that this moment was happening for real.

"Now my father can make your wish come true".

"I guess".

Smiles were exchanged as two young people hugged each other and stayed like that for a while, just lying on soft green grass of the garden in each other's arms.

The only sound could be heard in the silence of the night…

…a sound of two hearts beating as one.

_**The end**_

A/N sooo? How was it? No really, I can't believe that it's the end myself *sobs* but it is, my friends. Push the green button and shower me with your impressions! I'm waiting! ^^

Always here for you,

Kit2000 (let's meet in my next fairytale "Destined" on prince of Tennis anime ^~)


End file.
